The End
by Rikku-Dark
Summary: The End is continues of Free from the pain. Itachi and Sakura find out how hard life was apart from each other. But What happen to Sakura when she left to be on her own and did Itachi ever fall in love with the princess? Read and find out.


Okay this will be a sad one. A few of you wanted a happy ending and sadly this is not one. It is a real short one just to tell you what happen after Sakura left the village.

I really hope you enjoy and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

** The End**

Thunder roared in the sky and rained poured down on the memorial stone. All the names of Loved ones that had died during the war and more. Great shinobis names were written here and will always be remembered. The Hokage looked at the stone tears falling from his eyes the Peace everyone wanted and needed seemed so far away. Itachi closed his eyes as he remebered Her smiling face and her warm arms wrapping around his form. He missed her and his heart ached, he wanted to be with her now and hold her start a family, but he was stuck in a relationship he did not want to be in and was forced to sleep with the woman every night. The rained poured down more as his tears fell freely. It had been a month and he came here everyday and cried. Everyone was happy about the peace but all the names on the stone proved of the lost they had over a war. Itachi smiled grimly as he saw children run by and play. He refused to bear children with his Wife only one person he would let bear his children and she no longer was here. She left him and all hope of them ever being together. "Itachi." He looked at the person who called his name and bowed. "Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled sadly, the pain he was in even her. "I am sorry." Itachi eyes widen as he heard the ex Hokage say sorry. "I should of never had you marry her. You belonged with Sakura and she gave you up so all of Kohona can be in peace. I am sorry and hope you can forgive me and finally move on." Tsunade bowed and Itachi let the tears fall not caring if Tsunade saw them.

**With Sakura**

Sakura walked over to her cottage as she looked at her garden. She had started a new life on her own, she was lonely and wished Naruto was still here. She felt the pain in her heart as she remembered his face the one that haunted her dreams. Hoping that leaving the village would help her move on, but she never did she never would. She heard the foot steps in the distance and new it was time. She been waiting for this day as she stood there a sad smile on her face. She closed her eyes thinking of him, his soft lips and strong arms holding her close, the feel of his body pressed against hers.

She was tired of fighting and ready to finally be in peace. Cherry blossoms fell from the sky as the moon shined down on her feeling the wind blow her hair from her face as she enjoyed the freedom. Over the months she been waiting for that peace as she was haunted by him. She hear from Tsunade in letters telling her how the village was but she never mentioned Itachi afraid of hurting her. Tsunade had apologized to her and Sakura told her it was not her fault she choosed the village over her love. Sakura opened her eyes as the cherry blossoms fell from the sky tear leaving her as she felt her heart break more. "I love you Itachi."

**Back with Itachi**

"Sakura I love you and always will and will join you one day in Heaven and we can finally be happy and have peace wait for me my love." Rain poured down more washing away Itachi's tears as cherry blossoms fell from the sky. He looked towards the sky and smiled feeling the pain in his heart he turn around and walk away. A small cherry blossom floated down landing on a name the rain having it stick there. 'Sakura Haruno beloved Cherry Blossom and Hero of Kohona.'

Tsunade stared at the name. "You must have been so lonely Sakura to die of a broken heart and so will he. He loves you and always will and soon he will join you. Take care of Naruto for me will you. And make sure Sasuke and Kakashi stay out of trouble. Your team is finally back together like you always wanted. Watch over the village and one day I will join you in heaven Sakura." Tsunade walked back home seeing Cherry blossom fall all over Kohona a breath taking site as all the villagers stared in awe not knowing there Cherry Blossom was protecting them.

It had been a month since they got the news about Sakura's death. The whole village was devastated for there hero had died. Itachi had cried for the first time in a long time, been years since Sakura had left to start her new life and move on from the Uchiha, seems she never could. 'Sakura you never could move on and you died alone.' Tsunade new it was days away till Itachi would pass away the same way Sakura did and she had already had the next Hokage ready Shikamaru. 'Be happy in heaven Sakura.'

"You finally made it." The person smiled looking at the Uchiha. "I been waiting for you wondering when you would get here." Beautiful angel eyes looked at him. Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around the female. "Sakura I missed you." Sakura smiled as she held Itachi in her arms. "We all missed you Itachi." Sasuke stood there smirking at his older brother with Kakashi and Itachi family standing there watching them. Itachi looked at Sakura as he pressed his lips to the females holding her close. "I love you Sakura." Sakura looked at him "And I love you Itachi." They closed there eyes in each others arms.

**I hoped you liked it and I know sad they died but finally was able to be together everyone and a family. Yes the End was Itachi died with a broken heart as well and was in Heaven with Sakura. Kinda a happy sad ending they ended up together. But please review TY.  
><strong>


End file.
